Yom Hashoah
by wwff372
Summary: Short, somewhat political scene, with some attempts at humor. Could take place pretty much any time, but I imagined it as season 1 era. No spoilers.


_Disclaimer: The West Wing and all associated characters belong to Aaron Sorkin and not myself, sadly._  
_Author's Note: I tried to make this as factually accurate as possible, but there's no guarantees._

The staff meeting was winding down and CJ knew she couldn't put the thing off any longer. She was tired, although she'd only been awake for the past 15 hours; sadly, it had been one of her shorter workdays. But that wasn't why she was stalling. It was the generally accepted strategy to introduce potentially divisive issues at the end of the meeting, when everyone just wanted to leave. And her thing had definite disruption potential, based on the few facts she'd managed to cobble together.

CJ sighed. She really wished this thing didn't have to be _her_ thing.

And then Leo was putting on his glasses, absentmindedly asking if there was anything else. CJ knew her time had come. She cleared her throat.

"Yom Hashoah."

Leo's brow furrowed as he glanced up at her over the sheaf of papers he held.

"Yom Hashoah," he repeated blankly.

She nodded. "Yes."

Leo waited for a moment, but when no more information was forthcoming, he huffed in exasperation and set the papers down. He shot a questioning glance at Josh, who held up his hands and shrugged.

"Don't look at me. This is CJ's thing," he deferred.

From the corner, Toby snorted.

"I've always said you aren't a real Jew."

Josh frowned at the vaguely acerbic comment and swung around.

"What-"

"Save it," Leo interrupted. He gave Josh a pointed look when he seemed about to protest. "I gave us ten minutes for this meeting and we're already past 25. CJ?"

"Right." She flipped through her notes. "Israeli's Parliament wanted to commemorate the Holocaust, so on April 12, 1951, they established a national holiday. It's next week, and I'm starting to get preliminary questions. Are we doing something?"

"Are we doing something?" Toby's voice was incredulous. "Of course we're doing something."

"I think you mean you'd _like_ us to be doing something. Because I haven't heard of any plans- unless maybe you've been holding out on me because I'm not Jew enough for you," Josh retorted.

"The thing is, Josh, I don't need to hold out on you. You manage to stay uninformed all on your own."

"Oh really? That's it. Me and you, twenty questions, short answer, general knowledge test. Right now."

Sam was observing the exchange with mild amusement. "Oh! I want to play."

"Seriously, guys, depending on how serious we want to get about this, the President might want to make a statement," CJ said.

"Depending on how serious…Leo," Toby appealed, turning away from Josh and towards the older man. "Over six million Jews were tortured and brutally massacred for no other reason than that a egomaniacal Austrian needed a scapegoat. It's hardly disputed fact. Are we really going to ignore the genocide of millions of innocent people- including, I should mention, other unpopular minorities that we claim to champion?"

"Whoa, Toby. No one's ignoring anything here, and nobody's supporting what happened. But as far as how we…commemorate it, there are certain things we have to take into consideration," Josh said.

"Like what?" Toby asked stormily.

Leo interrupted before Josh could reply.

"Like who we're going to upset."

"The Palestinian, Lebanese, and Saudi Arabian governments, for example," Sam added helpfully, before cowering under the gaze that emanated from Toby's corner.

"Are you implying that these governments deny the Holocaust, or are in any way hostile towards its remembrance?" Toby asked slowly. He spoke as if to a small child.

"No, of course not. But they might be inclined to view this more as pro-Israel than anti-Holocaust action," Sam pointed out.

Toby rolled his eyes. "If the United States is trying to hide its 'pro-Israel' sentiments, we're doing a crack job. Need I remind you, gentlemen-"

"-and gentlewoman," CJ added.

"-that it took the U.S. mere hours to recognize the new Israeli state? And that Israel has been our ally ever since? I don't think the Palestinians- or anyone else, for that matter- are particularly surprised when our government 'sides' with the Israelis." He paused. "This isn't about oil, it isn't about anything military. It's not even really about religion, for god's sake."

"Or…not for god's sake, actually," Josh quipped.

"Look, Toby, you're right; I think everyone here can agree that you're right," Leo said wearily. Heads nodded all around. "The question is less if but how. We need to tread carefully here."

"Truman didn't 'tread carefully,'" Toby muttered.

"Truman didn't have to worry about nuclear weapons proliferation or UN negotiations!" Leo exploded. He took a deep breath and passed a hand over his tired, lined face. "We may not like it, but we have to be sure our actions won't damage diplomatic relationships with these people."

The room fell silent for a moment, the collective weariness in the room weighing heavily on everyone. Then suddenly the President's voice rang out from the Oval Office.

"Leo!"

"We're not done here," Leo warned as he stood and approached the door. He was only half way across the room when it flew open.

"Leo!" the President exclaimed again, striding through the door with the day's paper in hand. "I didn't have anything better to do, so I decided to glance through the paper. And there is an article here that claims that the color red inspires approval and affection in people. Now, I know our Republican friends might not take too kindly to the idea, but hell, I'm the President, and I was thinking-"

He stopped speaking abruptly, taking in the general atmosphere. One of his eyebrows rose.

"Good evening, everyone. What I said earlier was a joke, by the way. As President of the United States, I probably have a few things I should be taking care of." He paused.

"You're free to laugh," he added blandly.

The room's occupants each gave a halfhearted smile, Josh even attempting a weak chuckle. The President sighed and folded his paper under one arm.

"Leo?" he asked.

"Yes, sir?"

"No one seems particularly appreciative of my wit tonight."

"No, sir."

"Hey, I laughed!" Josh protested. He was ignored.

"What's the problem?" the President asked. He leaned against Leo's desk and eyed the company.

"Yom Hashoah, sir. It's an Israeli holiday…" CJ trailed off as the President waved his hand dismissively.

"I know what it is, thank you, CJ. But what's the problem?"

Josh fidgeted uncomfortably, exchanging a look with Sam. CJ studiously examined her notes. Finally, Toby spoke up.

"There seems to be some debate as to whether or not we should recognize it," he explained quietly.

"Ah, I see." The President nodded. "Because we don't want to step on anybodies' toes, especially after the thing last month."

"That's the general idea, sir," Toby agreed.

"I see…" The President repeated. He paused. " 'Are right and wrong convertible terms, dependant upon popular opinion?' "

"Huh?" Josh asked.

"That, Josh, was William Lloyd Garrison, a man ahead of his time. What it means is, if we didn't have to worry about Palestine, or Saudi Arabia, or anybody else, commemorating Israel's holiday with them would be the right thing to do, right?"

Josh hesitated, then nodded.

The President smiled, turned, and headed back into the Oval Office.

"Okay, then." Leo straightened up. "Sam, Toby, start working on a possible statement. Keep it short. CJ, get some more information on the history and be ready to brief the press tomorrow morning. And Josh…get back to work."

Josh looked vaguely affronted. "What, no special assignment for me?"

Leo had turned back to his papers and didn't look up. "Goodnight, Josh."

Josh huffed and left the office with everyone else, though he stalled in the hallway outside.

"I don't think hovering qualifies as 'getting back to work,' " Sam said playfully.

"As a matter of fact, what is your job, exactly?" Toby added with a smirk.

Josh frowned and glared at them. "It's never really been made clear to me."

And with that, he turned and headed back towards his office.


End file.
